CPR apparatus of various kind are known in the art. One such apparatus is driven by compressed air or breathing gas (Lucas™; Jolife A B, Lund, Sweden). A particular advantage of this apparatus is its low weight and thus mobility. Another advantage is the resilient nature of compressed air, which makes a gas driven CPR apparatus cause less damage on a patient's chest than an apparatus provided with rigid compression means. The known apparatus can be used as ambulance equipment in life-saving situations. It can be also fed with driving gas from a hospital air line, which is desirable in regard of non-interrupted administration of CPR when the patient is admitted to that hospital.
On the other hand, an easily transportable electricity-driven CPR apparatus would be advantageous in view of the more general availability of electric power. Most if not all electronnotor-driven CPR apparatus known in the art seem however to have been conceived for stationary use rather than for ambulant use. The provision of an easily transportable lightweight electromotor-driven CPR apparatus that is energetically autonomous for extended periods of time, such as 30 min or more, is desirable.